Seeking Freedom- Ash Betrayed fic
by Soragao3
Summary: First chapter of the rewrite is done. Read it, it's far superior to this version of the story.
1. The Message

**Hi guys... Welcome to my first story.**

**Actually, that's a lie... I do have SOME experience in this field, but not much. I had a few people like my works, but now I've revamped myself.**

**So, this is a trilogy. Big whoop. **

**P.S: Reviews, please? I need to see what I'm doing wrong...**

* * *

It was calm, on the little coast they lived on. The twilight sky shone in a magnificent shade of orange, and into the trees. The sinking light of the sun reflected off of the water, as it slowly seemed to be falling. The moon was visible in the sky, rising ever-so-slowly. Stars were coming out into the night. A few were visible, just little specks in the orange sky.

It always made him curious. He had always stopped to look out there, every year. The sunset reminded him of life itself: it was always prettiest at the end of it. But then, it came back. It shone again, brighter than ever before. Just like how things worked in real life, for him at least. It never truly ended.

He squinted. A small speck had been on the horizon, but he hadn't thought much about it. It had been getting closer and closer to the coastline. He could see what it was. A Dragonite, strong and fast. His eyes widened: Dragonite were some of the rarest Pokemon in the wild.

"Pikachu, look! It's a Dragonite!" Pikachu looked on, eyes filled with awe. "Pika..." The Electric Mouse Pokemon mouthed breathlessly as the Dragon-Type picked up altitude.

The Dragonite looked at the photo it had been given to use as a guide, and compared it to the little figure on the coast, using it's incredible eyesight. It confirmed to him, that the man over there was who the letter was for. The Dragon Pokemon picked up speed and accelerated to Stardust Cove.

Ash looked out patiently, wanting to see the beauty of such a rare and elusive Pokemon. As it came closer, though, disappointment flooded the two of them. It had a messenger bag, meaning it was domestic. He knew he would have failed to tame it, but Ash had wanted another Pokemon like Charizard for a long time.

Dragonite swiftly descended in front of him. It wasn't expected, and Ash was shocked. He got to his feet, and prepared himself for battle. Dragonite drew a letter from it's messenger bag, and handed it to Ash, who had an arched eyebrow. Dragonite quickly took off, not wanting to spend another minute in that region.

Ash couldn't care less, whether the Dragonite left or not:he was too concerned with the letter. It was addressed to him, so ripped the envelope open, and dragged out the letter. Amber eyes skimmed over the text, not missing a word.

_"Dear trainer, _

_We are sure that you have heard that the. __Johto Battle Frontier has finally opened. __In commemoration of the event, all trainers from the Pokemon League are required to attend the Opening Tournament and Pokemon Contest. This is mandatory for all Trainers who possess a Pokedex. The Tournament will be held at Olivine Beach on January 20th. Failure to present yourself at this Tournament will result in you getting banned from all future League events and functions. _

_Sincerely, the Pokemon League Association &amp; Johto Battle Frontier Team."_

Ash glared at the letter, before tossing it away. The wind carried into some direction, God knows where.

"Chu Pika?" Pikachu asked. Ash was peeved. That letter was not helping him. "That," He began furiously, "Was a prime example of bad advertising." Pikachu wanted to know what was getting his master all worked up. His answer wasn't enough.

Over the years, they had changed. Not just Ash and Pikachu, but all of their Pokemon. Ever since Ash's twelfth birthday, they knew they couldn't trust people. They turned to each other for support, since Ash didn't have the money to stay in a Pokemon Centre, or a hotel. On those cold nights on the coast they had settled on, they knew that the old, childish personalities of the past had to be made.

"Chu Pi?" Pikachu wanted to know what had his master so riled up. That wasn't satisfying.

"Some tournament," Pikachu blinked. "They're saying that if we don't come, we'll be banned from future tournaments, and that sort of rubbish."

"Chu Pi Pika?" The mouse squeaked. Ash's mouth turned to a frown. "You want to go?" He asked, eyebrow raised in a suspicious manner. Pikachu looked up at him, with innocent eyes. The little mouse tugged on it's master's leg, hoping to convince him."Pika Chu..." The mouse said. Ash knew what that meant, and shook his head. He turned back to the sunset, wanting to catch it before it vanished.

"Bay..." Ash rose his head, and addressed the Grass-Type standing behind him. Ash's eyes narrowed.

"You too, Bayleef?" Guilt stirred at the pit of his heart. His Pokemon wanted to fight. They wanted to show the world what they were made of. But, he wasn't ready to meet it again.

"Taloo!" Ash's Talonflame descended before him: it had heard their chat. "Flame!" Ash was feeling overpowered, as his Pokemon surrounded him. Ash heard his loyal Charizard let out a roar. A bloodthirsty roar, in excitement.

Ash looked around, wanting to find some way out of this. There was none. He sighed, "I don't have a choice here," He stood up, and walked to the cliff's edge. He looked into the sky, which was darkening. Stars blazed in the black canvas. With a smile, he pointed out to the world. "We're back in the game."

* * *

**Too short? Too cheesy? Don't worry, it'll get more original later on. If you're interested, this fic takes place in 2054. There will be a little bit of references, via fanmade Pokemon.**


	2. On a Boat

**Hey guys! Welcome back to Seeking Freedom!**

**Sorry about Chapter 1, guys. I was a bit vague there, didn't give too much background on Ash. This chapter, we build on that!**

* * *

Chaos had been personified. Crowds upon crowds of trainers had appeared at the harbour, trying to get on the boats to the tournament. People pushed right passed each other. Some were brawny and burly, others nimble or nerdy. This was something Ash hated about towns: they were too congested. People were so concerned with getting what they wanted that they discarded things like discipline and order. Ash sighed: secretly, he wanted to battle people, but was it worth this type of hassle?

Finally, after what felt like hours, Ash snapped. He didn't want to have to do this, but what other choice did he have? He secretly pulled out a Pokeball, and tossed it into the air.

"Pidgeot!" The Bird Pokemon chirped. "Pidgeot, can you fly me over to the boat?" Ash asked. Pidgeot nodded, and let Ash climb on board. "Hey! You have to wait in line as well!" A muscular man called out. He made an attempt to grab Pidgeot's talons, but failed miserably. "Pidgeot, let's go." He sharply ordered. With a flap of it's massive wings, Pidgeot soared over the heads of the frantic trainers. Ash glared at the figure of the burly man. "He called it a line..." The man's head disappeared amongst the crowd within seconds , and they were at the boat. He clambered aboard, and decided it was time to do a bit of analysing.

He looked into the crowds, aiming to see who was going to be in the tournament. His eyes fell upon something that burned his cold heart, though. In the crowd, there was a boy with a bluish tint to his hair. He had glasses, which were big enough for Ash to see from the boat. He looked at the boy quietly. Memories flooded through him, as he clenched his fist. Pidgeot opened it's beak to ask Ash what the problem was, but Pikachu shook his head. This was Ash's time.

"Pikachu, can you see him?" Ash asked. "Pi..." Pikachu could make out the faint form of Max. Ash sighed. "That boy," He hissed with venom. "Was the only one to not believe that I was a crook. That changed quickly though..." He had an insane grin on his face. Pikachu stayed quiet. It was dangerous to get involved when Ash was this angry. "So, Max," He pretended as though the poor child could hear him over the crowds. "Was it fun, hanging out with Damien? What about your old hero, Ash? Did you forget him? Did you?" Ash was cackling like a maniac. Pikachu could see the stares people were giving them. He glared back at them. "Pika!" He showed them one of his fingers, and turned his attention to Ash, who had a scared look on his face. "Pikachu, if every trainer from the Pokemon League is here, then, that means Damien is here too!" Ash's face contorted into anger.

Damien ruined Ash's life. For months, Ash was left hated by the public, and had nowhere to stay other than the wild. People in restaurants refused to feed him, and he was left hungry. Damien took all of Ash's friends, and changed them into different people. The faces they shot at him were unbearable. They were burned into his heart forever. The words they said to him were still ringing in his ears. The way he became the butt of their jokes, and the one they hated. It was horrible.

"We have our own lives now," Dawn's words stung like bullets.

"We can't be associated with the failure of Pallet. It's bad for our image!" Ash was ashamed of himself. Brock was earning for himself, and just his association with Ash was diminishing his pay.

"It's because of YOU that MY Red left for that mountain!" His mother's words wrecked him on the inside.

The true pain came after any of that. The pain that left him scarred on the inside. The pain that ripped him in two.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"No, I'm not 'fine', I'm annoyed. Now come on, I need to have a battle with someone." Pikachu's eyes lit up at the thought of battling someone. When was the last time they had done that?

"Now," He said. "Let's find someone to battle. Pidgeot, stay at my side. Pikachu, get in the bag." Pikachu grinned, and jumped into Ash's own messenger bag. He wasn't a fan of rucksacks, or backpacks. This was more effective for carrying Pikachu around in, without being seen. People could tell just at the sight of him if he was Ash Ketchum, and the way they treated his name was no fun.

Within minutes, Ash had found his victim. "Raticate, use Hyper Fang!" He told his other rat Pokemon. "Mothim, use Silver Wind!"

The Bug-Type couldn't keep Ash's Raticate away. Raticate latched onto Mothim's wing, and grounded it. Ash didn't do anything, as Raticate bit Mothim until it fainted.

"Mothim!" The girl screamed, clutching her Pokemon. She turned up to the mysterious man, who hurt her Pokemon. She scowled, and left. Ash yawned at her, and swiftly turned on his left foot. He walked away, as if nothing had happened.

"Raticate, that was a good job back there," Raticate looked up at it's trainer, happy to please. "You've improved from when we met. Return." Ash was proud of his Pokemon, but sometimes, he was too proud.

* * *

_Two hours later._

"Are you ready, May?" Dawn called out from the other side of the door. "Yeah, Dawn, just one second." May stepped out in a two piece swimsuit that made the men who were walking past red in the face. The red bikini was a nice outfit on her: she had bought it so that she could show off to here boyfriend, Damien.

Damien was the sweetest thing in the world, to her. He was strong, and good looking. He was brave, and intelligent. All things she wanted in a man. He commanded his Pokemon with discipline, and it was effective: he wasn't Kanto's Champion for nothing!

"So, Dawn, what do you think?" She tilted her head, the red bow in her hair moving with her.

Dawn looked at it quickly, and smiled. The top showed enough of, and the bottom was skimpy. On their way out, men looked at the two, with undeniable lust.

Dawn was no slouch in that area either: her... assets weren't as nice, yes, but she relied mostly on making things stunning. "You look great, May."

"You too!" They headed up to the deck, a sexy sway in their hips.

* * *

**Bear with me here, I can't write long chapters. They'll get more entertaining as they go along.**


	3. The Betrayal

**Well, look who's back from the dead!**

* * *

Seeking freedom- chapter 3

it was a glorious day for battling Pokemon: the waves rolled across the sea's surface, and the sun engulfed the ocean in it's bright, perfect glow. The winds were brewing slightly; a tremendous day! Today, however, they would battle on a much better field.

"I don't understand. Why is the boat stopping?" Ash Ketchum, arms on the desk before him, asked the Nurse Joy behind the counter: his attire had distinguished him from the Ash Ketchum personality: a black shirt with a cloak, torn at the bottom edges, along with matching black trousers. Pikachu was tucked away in the messenger bag slung across his broad shoulders.

Replying over the top of her glasses, the Nurse Joy responded,

"Due to the amount of battling that has been taking place on the boat, sir, we need to stop in order to treat the patients. Please understand." The Nurse's explanation annoyed Ash: it was aggravating, hiding in the shadows like this: he had come just when he was sure almost no-one would be here, and yet there was a queue behind him!

Leaving the medical cabin, he growled angrily.

"Pi Pikachu?"

"No, I'm not alright! I have to wait for this boat to get to this dumb Frontier thing, since you insisted we come back! You know what the Pokemon League is! You know they control over Team Rocket, and all the others!"

Ash hissed to his starter, who sank deeper into the bag. Ash muttered profanities under his breath, cursing his life and it's bad luck.

Ash Ketchum- everybody agreed he was a bad guy. Damien said so: he was a terrible trainer, a cheater, and he almost killed his mother in a house fire. She did the right thing, disowning him: murderers and arsonists get what they deserve.

But Ash never burned his house down, though. He never tried to kill his mother. He never cheated or abused his Pokemon.

He was young: his friends, many famous people, along with international 'super-trainer' Damien Michaels, convinced him he was no good: they depressed him, and forced him to give up his dream.

He would never be a master, they would say. They told him Damien's abusive methods were better, and that he was too nice. He was weak: he was bad.

He had given up his dream, and stayed with his mother, who fussed over him.

"All your friends have accomplished something, Ash! What have you done yet?"

His own mother was ashamed: sad, that her son was a failure. Thanks to Damien, she had come to know this. Ash's heart still stung: their bad treatment didn't stop. They made fun of him: jeered and slandered him. He- who had helped them so much- was nothing to them. He was disposable. He was a loser. He was waste. His friends didn't care.

Ash loved May, Dawn and Serena. He loved them, and Damien had taken that out of reach, leaving him to wallow in a grey void of misery.

The final blow was dealt by Damien, as a safety precaution: Ash had come to know the League's corrupt secrets. They were affiliated with evil organisations, like Plasma, Galactic, Magma, Aqua, Flare, and Rocket. They wanted control over the world, and upon sharing his knowledge, Damien exterminated him for good: appointed by the League, he burned down Ash's house and blamed him for it.

Ash's world changed forever in a day, he only narrowly escaped a grave sentence: he was sent to prison, but only for a month. He had gotten out, much to the public's chagrin. Upon returning, he was banned from seeing his Pokemon and was disowned.

He took his Pokemon back. He ran. He trained. He fought. He bled. He swore vengeance. Vengeance against Team Rocket. Vengeance against the Pokemon League.

He took down Team Rocket operatives one-by-one: he blasted hideouts, and rescued Pokemon. He fought with all the vigour in his heart, never stopping. His antics were always covered up, but he knew that he had hurt the League. A lot.

"Attention all passengers, we will shortly be arriving at Seafoam Resort. Please take all of your belongings off of the boat, as we will be staying there for a week."

Ash calmly looked across the railing, into the coast, which was slowly coming into view, slowly taking in his breath.

"Pikachu? I'm sorry I yelled at you..." Ash quietly spoke: he had hurt his partner, his best friend. His strongest Pokemon.

"Chu." Ash couldn't help but smile. The mouse was his friend: he had forgiven him.

"Still, though..." He put a finger to his lip.

"There's something off about this tournament, don't you think?" Pikachu nodded: his master was right.

The boat finally stopped. A brief moment of seemingly universal silence usurped the world for a second, before being replaced by the rush of trainers to get off of the boat, and start the party.

Trainers were flying of off the boat: looking at the crowds, Ash knew to take a better route: through the water.

"Lapras, use Surf to sail to the emptiest part of this island." Ash's Pokeball released a blue Pokemon, with a hardened, grey shell on it's back. Lapras purred, before setting of to it's destination: the grey precipices to the North of the resort.

Ash set foot onto the craggy coasts, and released all of his Pokemon.

From the old days, all of his Pokemon had stood by him: Lapras and Pidgeot had joined him, as friends from the old days.

Amongst their strongest, Charizard, Sceptile, Greninja, Krookodile, Pikachu, and Infernape were the best fighters. Legendaries had fallen to these Pokemon before: they were not to be underestimated.

As for his new captures, those were plentiful: Pokemon from his days as a League Trainer, Zoroark, Tyranitar, Gengar, Lucario, and Volcarona had joined him. New captures also filled his bag: Raticate, Houndoom, Rotom, and Salamence were the newest ones.

Looking around to see that everyone was alert, Ash cleared his throat, and began to speak.

"Alright, everyone! You wanted to come to the tournament, and now we have a full week to train! I expect the best of you, so don't let me down!"

Cheers chorused through the group as they split of to train.

"Hey look! It's Ash Ketchum! The cheater's in this tournament!"

Ash could feel hairs rise on the back of his neck as he turned to address the people who so boldly insulted him. And so did his Pokemon...

"Well, well, well, look who came back!" Dirty blonde hair and a cocky smirk, Trip Sniper was there.

And he looked like he was itching for a battle.


	4. VS TRIP

**Hey guys! Here's Chapter 4!**

**So, a few reviews:  
**

**Addressing guest reviews: this will stop if there are too many guests, but only one review so at the time of writing this. Anything from a profile with a question, I'll PM you to answer.**

**"Holy s***, man oh man, just discovered this and boy is the world in trouble, seriously, the entire planet will hang their head in complete shame by the end." I'm ****taking this as a compliment, so thanks a lot! Yes, the Pokemon world is definitely going to be ashamed of themselves. What happens at the end... Oh boy...**

**So, another review: a very, very long guest review. I'm not showing it, since it's so long, but I'll address a few questions:**

**Yes, I do have a plan for Arceus: not what you think, but the Alpha Pokemon WILL BE AT THE END. I have a really, really cool plot for the legends... You'll see it here.**

**About the harem, it's going to be very small. Damien will get his just desserts, don't worry. Ash won't rip a whole in the planet, but don't worry. He'll be happy.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

In the dark depths of the Pokemon League's private laboratories, Cipher, Team Rocket, and other criminals had one of the most powerful legendary Pokemon in chains.

And they were going to experiment on it.

"Test subject four-hundred and twenty: Greater Rayquaza." The head of the experiment, Cipher Chief Ein, spoke into his recorder.

The experiment on Rayquaza began. Four hundred and nineteen other innocent Pokemon had died here. All to find the perfect match, for sapping creation energy.

There were three kinds of legendary Pokemon: lesser legends, which were naturally reoccurring members of their species, capable of reproduction, but were much weaker.

Greater legends- like this Rayquaza- were the rarest: only appearing in nature every four thousand years, and boasting such incredible powers, that they were untameable.

Original legends, of which had shaped the universe, were Gods, only appearing myths and lore: but the key to them was here, in this Greater Rayquaza's creation energy.

Rayquaza screamed as it's energy was being leeched by various machines. It's chains tightened harshly, as the attacks increased. It tried to roar again, but it's mouth was clamped shut by another machine, with researchers hiding behind the sheets of glass. Tears poured down it's eyes as a conflagration of attacks roared on it's back. But then, it snapped: it's true powers activated. The power they wanted. It broke free of it's chains, and unleashed it's creation energy.

* * *

Ash glared: his Pokemon had retreated into safety out of sight, ready to attack if necessary. As usual, Pikachu stood by him: this was their battle plan.

"Trip. It's been a while." Ash's bangs waved in front of his eyes. Trip had another person with him. The one who had screamed his name: a blonde, voluptuous figure, with green eyes. She had a short skirt, and a crop top: Trip was clearly with her.

"Hello Ketchum. What's up, loser? Still stuck with a rodent, I see." Ash's venomous stare didn't deter Trip: he was too cocky. Too proud of shaming Ketchum. He ignored Pikachu's sparking cheeks, as well.

"Are you wondering who this is, Ketchum? This hot babe wanted to hang out with the winner of the Vetress Conference, so... You don't have a chance with a babe. I don't think arsonists are attractive." He shrugged arrogantly.

Ash glared daggers at him: Trip was a ringleader amongst the crowd who had silenced him: a corrupt man. Damien had his influence, and hade made him the Unova Champion, back when Ash was still in Pallet. Trip was nothing more than filth: filth to be put down.

Ash was prepared to destroy him. Like a monster.

"I have no business with you, you scumbag. Get out of my sight." There wasn't any humour in Ash's voice. He really would crush Trip.

"Hehe heh... This is a nice spot for training. If I best you in a battle, you'll have to give it to me!" Ash heard it: a challenge, for a battle.

"Very well, then... If I win, though... I won't spare you."

"I'll make it three-on-three, just so you have a chance!" Trip's taunt aggravated Ash: he retorted.

"A chance to what? Destroy you?"

"I'd like to see you try!"

This was it. Ash's first battle since his return, he was ready: he was going to take Trip down. The first traitor to fall was a League dog.

Ash's Pikachu stood against Trip: calling his Ferrothorn, he felt that this was in the bag. Ash was going to fall, one way or another, and he'd get his satisfaction.

"Ferrothorn, let's start out with a Giga Drain!"

"Pikachu, get in close with Quick Attack, then attack it's legs with Iron Tail." Pikachu was no slacker: like a lightning bolt, it dodged the draining spikes, and launched it's metallic strike against it's legs. Ferrothorn's eyes widened, as it toppled and felled. Moving away, Pikachu unleashed a strong, brief flash of neon blue, dynamic lightning, electrocuting the Grass Pokemon.

"What the?... Ferrothorn, get up! We can't lose to this punk! Use Power Whip!"

Ash stared suspiciously: was there something wrong with Ferrothorn? Their legs were clearly weak, but for Pikachu to fell the thing? Something was amiss.

Trip ordered another bad move: Pikachu was too fast, and Trip should have known better.

"Pikachu, use Double Team, and use Thunderbolt! Full force!"

Ash watched as Pikachu- his fastest Pokemon- suddenly amplified in evasiveness, and ran circles around the vines. Ash looked on in dismay at his opponent. Such a poorly trained Pokemon!

A huge blast of electricity, bright yellow, shocked Ferrothorn. The Steel Pokemon roared, and fell over.

"What the?!" Was the response of both trainers. The girl didn't seem to have a clue what was happening: she had her phone out.

"_Something's wrong... Ferrothorn's a defensive Pokemon.. Even if the difference in strength was stronger than him, this shouldn't have affected it!"_

"Lucky shot..." Trip grumbled. He drew another Pokeball. "Alright, this'll finish that rat. Chandelure, burn him!"

Pikachu turned to Ash, and nudged it's head to the Pokemon.

"Chu pi?"

"I see it too..." Ash muttered. "Trip! From here out, I'm not going to hesitate! I'll finish you off in under five minutes!"

"Shut up! I'll crush you and your rodent! You're a filthy cheat! I'm the champion, I'm not meant to lose!" Trip's cool, smug exterior broke, revealing his angry, fuming face. He was being humiliated!"

"Pikachu, let's shock him: Agility to close in on it, then... Use the 'weapon'."

"Chandelure, Fire Blast! Keep going till it's a crisp!" Trip cried.

Large spheres of highly concentrated flames raced towards Pikachu, who dodged them all in a flash: they couldn't keep up.

"Dodge it!" Ash called. Pikachu left over a particularly menacing one, and used it's special attack.

Pikachu's eyes turned cerulean-blue as a large wave appeared, and swamped Chandelure.

The Fire Pokemon staggered in the water, struggling to get up. It's trainer was shouting, but it felt weak: it knew it was in for a beating.

"Shock Wave!"

Chandelure cried out as Ash's final command felled it. Trip groaned: would anything go his way here? Why were his Pokemon losing?

* * *

In the distance, Ash's Pokemon were watching. They were diligent, hard working individuals: they followed Ash, seeing him as hope for the world. He was willing to stand up to the Pokemon League, and save the world from their wretched claws: they would create a world so filthy, even Dark and Poison Pokemon would hate it.

Serperior, however, was slightly shocked: this was Trip: he and Ash were once equals! How did Trip become so weak?

"This..." She began. The others looked at her, to see what she was saying. "This is what immense power births. Trip has become corrupted!"

"Well, nothing new there," Unfezant sighed. "He was always like that. Who does he think he is?" Krookodile growled. Salamence growled quietly. "This man, he had a hand in betraying Ash?" He was met with nods: Charizard snorted out smoke.

"I'll crush him! If I had a shot at him..." The Flame Pokemon growled.

"That Pokemon... It's been pumped with the neutralize drug from the League." Meganium's words drew everyone in.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Leaf Storm!"

Needless to say, Ash won.

* * *

**Well, the end was a bit... Odd. More on the traitors next time, but I don't when Chapter 5 is going up. We're busy. **

**And what about Rayquaza? What is the League planning?**


	5. The Traitors

**Hey guys! I'm going a way for a while, so you guy get a MEGA CHAPTER UPDATE!**

**So, anyway, this time we explore the traitors and their pasts. We'll see Ash make some new/old friends, and the Crusade against the Pokemon League!**

**Ash's Pokemon know all of their possible moves: they're not th****e strongest in the world, but they have versatility on their side. Ash has a lot of Psuedo Legendaries, but he won't be using them all ****_too _****much. **

**Oh, and review!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Damien smirked as he felt girls touching him. He was surrounded by hot moans, and breasts: lots, and lots of breasts.

"Oh, Damien, you're so strong! No one can beat you!" The sensual moan of the Princess of Hoenn was enough to drive most guys crazy. Let alone the Kalos Queen, Serena Grace, and Dawn Berlitz, the Mistress of Sinnoh.

"Heh heh... I know." He arrogantly responded. He was in his tight pink shirt, and blue jacket. He was wearing jeans: tight jeans.

"Oh, I can't believe that Damien will be a Pokemon Master!" Dawn squealed.

As for the three girls: they were around Damien. In public, in a a restaurant, but around Damien.

May had her irresistible tight biker shorts: her ample thighs and rounded ass were well hidden. A tight, v-neck was revealing a little: but not a lot. A pink bra was just about visible. She was tempting: incomparably so.

Dawn was in tights, with here never changing mini-skirt, and tight shirt. Her blue hair was in a ponytail. She had an incredibly pretty figure.

Serena had a long, red skirt, exposing her nice skin and legs. She had a white, exposing crop-top, that left little to the imagination.

Damien smirked smugly as the girls crawled over him. Ever since Ketchum was dealt with, he had become a hero: the entire world had changed to his beliefs. Champions who used to love their Pokemon and care for them were whipping them into shape. They were just tools for people, like him to use. Wild animals that clogged up space for perfectly good nightclubs.

All of Ash's old friends and rivals- with a few exceptions- changed entirely. The fame that being associated with Damien brought made them rich, and smug. He himself- as appointed by the League- was the Champion of Kanto and Hoenn. Misty, who was now an boiling-tempered Elite Four, was given her position by Damien, as were Brock, and fellow Rockets, Sabrina and Surge.

May, Dawn, and Serena lived in houses the size of islands. They were rich, and weren't afraid to show it. Obnoxiously appearing on TV, they would constantly preach about Damien, and acted as League poster girls.

Clan, Stephan, Iris, and Trip were parts of Unova's Elite Four. Making them up as Elites was no difficulty. Clemont had become an Elite Four member, too.

That reminded him. Blaine was on the loose: with knowledge of the experiments they conducted, he could legitimately destroy the League... If news got out. He knew about Mewtwo, and was a threat.

Brock, however, was still behaving as if Pokemon had rights: he loved them, and made them happy. As if that had an effect! He still believed in Ketchum's ways, and that brat Max seemed to follow him.

And then there was Paul... He had opposed him from the very start, talking about Ketchum NOT being a criminal. He was the only obstacle in a perfect plan, but the League needed him alive, as part of their plan. Ketchum, too: that's why ALL the League trainers were invited, provided the loser was still alive. But now, he had to focus on the plan.

* * *

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Scott."  
"It's okay, Paul. Trainers these days..." Scott Borders waved dismissively, having seen through it all. "But still, I think you overdid it a little." He added.

He was gesturing to the scorching battlefield, with craters dotted around it. Paul's Metagross was at the centre of the pitch, sleeping as usual. Paul sighed. Metagross was always troublesome: reliable, but troublesome.

"A little? Paul, Metagross is way better than most of the others here!" The other members of the 'audience' folded their arms, and stared. Max Maple, a thirteen year old boy with glasses and tinted hair, dressed in a green set of clothes, was competing in the tournament too.

"You've got a point, Max, but remember; our Pokemon have their full power. That Mightyena was clearly under the neutraliser drug." Brock Takeshi, the other, was a tall, dark-skinned man with squinted eyes. He had spiky black hair, and a brown jacket with a green undershirt. Brock Takeshi was the group's cook. Mr. Utility.

It was like nothing had changed for them: Max was striving to be as tough as his idol, Brock was helping said 'idol', and the idol was growing stronger each day. Just like the days with the one they sought. The days with Ash.

Max once trusted Damien: he went with the flow, and under the pressure, he went against Ash: staying away from him, and not supporting. Perhaps, henwould still have his best friend if he had helped him, but taking a left instead of a right may have been the greatest mistake he had ever made. Paul had seen to that: he had punished him. Brock had given him a good scolding, but he shared this guilt with Brock. He had given in, too, from media pressure: the League had threatened to hurt his family.

Max saw what Damien turned his friends into: he stayed away from home as much as possible, just so that he couldn't see his sister again.

Ever since then, the three stuck together. They were a group.

"Now that that's taken care of, I think we should try and find Ash. Dragonite says he delivered the letter, so he must be somewhere here."

Max sighed. Brock took notice of his expression.

"Are you alright, Max?"

"Yeah... It's just- well- this is huge! The Pokemon League was plotting against everyone this entire time... I don't believe it..."

Paul put a hand on Max's shoulder.

"It'll be alright, Max. We'll pull through this. It won't be easy, but we'll try! We need to stop this violence! Nobody else will, so we must make a stand!"

The little group looked at the sky, and then at each other. They were going to save the world.

* * *

Ash was in a good mood. Trip had ran off screaming: Serperior's injuries, from a cursory glance, looked too severe for it to keep fighting throughout the tournament. To be back on it's feet, it would need about six weeks. Ash felt satisfied at crushing him. With three of his strongest Pokemon down, he stood no chance. He had gone into town to steal food, and had heard that a certain Unova trainer had taken the first boat out of the tournament.

Ash could hear Meganium approach him.

"Oh? What's wrong?" He asked the Johto Grass-type.

"Mega. Nium Meg." Ash paused momentarily.

"You're right," he looked to the battlefield.

"That drug has a great impact on Pokemon. If we use our full power, then we'll be singled out... That's risky."

"Meganium?" Ash laughed. "Didn't you see his face? He ran off like he never wanted to see anyone again! There's no danger of him telling the world. We just hold back for now, until we're pressed for energy."

Ash stood up: and then got knocked over by a Hydro Pump. He could hear laughter as Salamanca landed next to him and laughed. Gengar and Zoroark were nearby as well, by that logic. As Salamence was laughing, Ash almost jabbed him with an Aura Strike.

"C'mon! If you're in the mood for games, let's play!"

Everyone joined in. All of Ash's Pokemon began to attack each other with 'friendly fire'.

It was the most fun they had in years.


	6. The Filler Stops Here!

**MEGA UPDATE PART 3! **

**This time- Ash Really DOES meet with Scott... I kinda lied last time ;) The training begins, and more details on the League and Tournament are revealed, Ash does some more fighting, and... More disturbing Team Rocket experiments!**

**Thanks to the guest again! And thanks to Mach Cynic and everyone else who follows and reviews! **

**The guest who I mentioned in length last chapter- I'll think of a name for Mr. Guest- suggested girls for the harem. I hope no one gets disappointed in the end, but I've decided who will get punished. I have the plot set out, but I'm still accepting ideas from you guys!**

**About Pokespeech: it will toggle on and off, depending on which Pokemon it is. If they're saying something specific, like where something is, then they'll talk, but not otherwise.**

* * *

Giovanni Sakaki sat patiently in the chamber, awaiting his guests. Chief Ein was there, with his sinister smirk: he really worried abut the Cipher Admin: he looked insane. Almost, as if he was untrustworthy. At last, the door swung open, revealing the members of the League's Chairmen: the ones who knew about and assisted the corruption.

First was Tobias Takuto: a faint smile on his face, his red cloak was fluttering in the wind his very motion caused. Tobias' Pokemon were all genetic experiments to recreate Legendary Pokemon. Unfortunately, they were lacking in comparison to the real things. But that had changed: he had bested the Sinnoh Champion at her best.

Next in was Silver 'Sakaki' his adopted son. He remembered, kidnapping him from his parents.

* * *

_Kanto, sixteen years ago._

_"Keheh! I'm so sorry about your son! How about I give you another brat for me to kill?" Giovanni laughed at his nemesis' wife. Her son was being dragged by Team Rocket members to the car. Silver was his property now: he'd do as he pleased with him. _

_She screamed as Giovanni finished torturing her. Without a doubt, she was pregnant: pregnant with the son of a criminal. _

* * *

Silver was Red's son: a natural born fighter. His Feraligatr was unbelievable in power. He had only six Pokemon, but they were each ruthlessly strong.

The next and final person took his sweet time getting there: Damien strutted into the meeting room, a smug grin on his face.

"'Sup, pops? I've got some babes to find, so let's make this quick, yeah?" He took a seat on one of the high-quality seats in the room. Nobody really needed to know about Damien's habit of cheating on his girlfriends.

It was a black and white room: all sense of colour was drowned out, as the evil presence filled the room. A holographic device was in the centre, and an incredibly large TV was mounted upon the wall, just near the door. A stained glass skyline stretched the length of the room, made with dark colours to only let in a little bit of light. "Well?" Damien tapped his foot.

"You're late, Damien. Don't start making demands."

Tobias cut him off, coldly. He was always like that: it passed Damien off. Nobody could talk down to him. Giovanni, on the other hand, was too terrifying: he was _afraid _of Giovanni.

Greasy black hair, with lots of crease lines on it, framing the cold eyes of the League President. Ever since he had politically usurped Goodshow, he had made a name for himself as the head of the Pokemon League.

"Attention, chairmen. We are entering a crucial stage in the operation to create the strongest Pokemon in the world. You have been gathered to receive instructions on your ends of the operation."

He was met with nods. He was surprised to see Damien not argue with him: he was propaganda material, used to promote the League's sinful ways and convert people into following the path of darkness. Very cocky, and annoying.

"Damien, you will use Mewtwo for this tournament. We have completed the modifications, ever since you tested it's powers on the Ketchum household. It's power is much greater than before." Damien grinned.

Giovanni threw the Pokeball at him, and he caught it perfectly. "Oh, and give these to those sluts you have. These Pokemon are necessary to our scheme, and I want you to keep an eye on them."

Damien looked at the three Pokeballs poached from the lakes, Uxie, Mespirit, and Azelf were in there: key in summoning Giratina.

* * *

The Seafoam resort was a beautiful place: bright sunshine illuminated the battles on every corner. People were running around shamelessly, with huge speakers blaring: it was massive, ugly and painful for Ash.

Sighing tremendously, Ash entered the resort mall, with all of his Pokeballs equipped in his bag, hiding Pikachu as well. He was looking for food, and other things they would need... But he was in a bad situation:

"You're going down! Gyarados, Hydro Pump!" He sighed in discomfort. Rotom looked ready to end this. Yet another trainer had challenged him: a child, who thought himself strong enough to defeat anyone. He looked rich, and was acting in an obnoxious manner.

"Rotom, dodge it and use Electro Ball!" As the jet of sea-blue water raced towards the Plasma Pokemon, the Ghost type leapt up into the air, and fired a weak blast of electricity: enough to defeat the Gyarados.

"NO! I CAN'T LOSE!" Johnny screamed. "You cheated!" Ash looked at the boy, red in the face, and charging towards him. Room looked ready to swoop down and electrocute him to death, and Ash readied his stood his ground, poised to strike, until some sort of rich-looking lady grabbed the child by the scruff of the neck.

From all that the trainer could see, the old lady was scolding the boy badly.

"Goodness, Prince Alexander! What will people think of you?" The woman reprimanded what seemed to be her child with such a strict tone, that Ash swore Charizard would fall back. Thankfully, only a few people were there to see. "How can the Prince of Arrowroot Town act like this? You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Suddenly, she jerked her head and darted towards him at a breakneck place. Ash stepped back from the strange lady.

"Oh, young man, please forgive his majesty! Prince Alexander- oh, I just don't known what's gotten into him! Please forgive him!" She bowed her head slightly, and took off in a huff, with 'Prince' Alexander lagging behind. He could see their red faces, even from behind.

"Rotom?" Ash furred his brow.

"They were weird..." Ash muttered. He felt a slight nudge at his side. 'Pikachu? What's wrong?"

'Chu! Pika! Chu pi!" Pikachu handed him a sealed envelope. "She put this in my bag?"

"Pi!"

"How did I not notice?"

"Chu Pi?"

"No, Pikachu, my skills are most certainly NOT slipping!"

Ash opened the letter, and inspected it. He seemed to be getting a lot of these lately...

_"Dear ASK,_

_How are you faring in this crowd? I know, it's stuff for a guy like you. I'm sorry I dragged you into this, but you know how the Pokemon League is... I know YOU do, as a matter of fact._

_The League has this tournament laid out like an Ariados' web. They have taken people captive who know about this. Meet me in the forest South of the second Seafoam Island. We must talk._

_Sincerely, Scott Borders."_

ASK told Ash what he needed to know: this letter was for Ashura Satoshi Ketchum.

"Well, we'd best be going again..." He mumbled. Why Scott was messaging him like this was weird: the whole tournament was to celebrate the unison between the Battle Frontier and the PLA!

Finding an open area, he called out Salamence. The Dragon Pokemon gave a jolly roar, and Ash petted it on the head, smiling at it faintly.

"Salamence, get to the air. We're going to fly!" The Dragon Pokemon smiled, and allowed Ash- and Rotom- to ride it's back.

Ash felt the wind rush past his face as Salamence started flying. The dragon took off at an incredible speed, and they were soaring above the resort: above everything. This was Ash's favourite place: in the sky, where nobody could reach him.

"Over there, in that small forest!" Ash pointed towards the colder, more hostile resort, where they were building a new Winter Resort, for the colder seasons.

"Really? Boy, that place looks cold..." Salamence muttered. Ash laughed a little.

"I'm sorry, friend... But this seems important."

* * *

**Sorry guys, but I'll leave it here for a bit. Chapter 7 will have harem details, don't worry. I don't want spoilers yet, so please be patient!**


	7. The Rewrite is LIVE!

Hey guys!

Seeking Freedom's rewrite has started. Check it out on my Profile :D.

Thank you to everyone who read Seeking Freedom. I'm grateful to all of you, and I hope to create the best story I can with your help.

Remember to review, follow, and favourite!


End file.
